durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Maps by Region
This page contains world, hometown, and zone maps organized by continental region (not zone type). The names used reflect the Sniktiorg world map labels. Maps by Classification Maps by Classification - This page contains a listing of maps based on their classifications rather than their locales. World Maps These maps reflect the currect atlases used on Duris. The surface is comprised of many continents: the Goodie continent, Evil continent, Icecrag, Shaboath, Venan'trut, Dragonnia, the Jade Empire, Undead continent, Boyard Island, Khonami-Khan, and Evermeet. While Evermeet is technically it's own subcontinent (noticeable due to it's large amount of forests), it is connected to the goodie continent and one can walk easily between the two. ::::: The Mountain Peaks of Shanatar are controlled from Alatorin, and can be found in the northwestern mountains of Icecrag. While not big, it is a dangerous area for the unexperienced. ::::: The Underdark is a confusing place of crisscrossing passages, hidden tunnels, and dangerous creatures. It is, however, possible to walk between most of the surface continents by navigating the Underdark. While not technically a continent, the Underdark IS larger than most of the 'actual' continents. The Underdark may also be considered different from all the other continents because it can be considered a connector continent; that is it links up to most of the other continents. It is filled with dangerous monstrosities and as such is not generally safe for travel by lower level characters. ::::: The Nautical map is useful to sailors as it gives the relative position of the various surface continents in relation to the degrees of a compass. While not an accurate depiction of Duris as a world, it is highly effective in helping would-be mariners to cross the whale-road. ::::: Home Towns Woodseer.jpg|GC - Woodseer (Halfling Hometown) - the eastern jungle section connects to both pinehollow(north) and rift jungle(east) Llzazan Ghetto (Arachdrathos).png|UD - LLazan Ghetto (Drow Hometown) Ugta.jpg|GC - Ugta (Barbarian, Firbolg Hometown) Kimordril.jpg|GC - Kimordril (Mountain Dwarf Hometown) Charing.jpg|EM - Charing (Grey elf, Centaur Hometown) Moregeeth (Goblin HT).png|EC - Morgeeth (Goblin Hometown) - linked to Truktakyaygo Truktakyaygo.png|UD - Passage to Underdark from Moregeeth Faang (Color).png|EC + UD - Faang (Ogre hometown) - on both EC and UD Ashrumite.jpg|GC - Ashrumite Village (Gnome hometown) - connects to UD Tharnadia.jpg|Tharnadia (including docks/twin keeps and connector bridge) Goodie Continent Salol.jpg|Salol Riftvalleyjungle.jpg|Rift Valley Jungle - woodseer Vellasbordello.jpg|Vella's Bordello Wemics.jpg|Wemics (Wellvolen) Valleyofcrushk.jpg|Crushk Valley Harrow.jpg|(Gnome village of) Harrow Fishermanswarf.jpg|Fishermans Wharf Shadowclave.jpg|Shadowclave Forest Arbresforest.jpg|Arbre Forest Turolopolis.jpg|Turopolis (with zoo) DuMaathe.jpg|Du'Maathe Castle Nizari.jpg|Nizari Misty Woods.jpg|Misty woods (Misty Wood Forest) - connected to Fog Enshrouded Woods Fog Enshrouded Woods.jpg|Fog Enshrouded Woods (Mistywoods forest) - connected to Misty Woods Cerebus Pits (Rough).png|Ground Level of Pits of Cerberus (connector zone between GC and desert area on GC) Outcasttower.jpg|Outcast's Tower - connects to UD Torhancity.jpg|Torhann Pharrmountains.jpg|Pharr Mountains (Crushk Valley) Pinehollow.jpg|Pinehollow - connects to woodseer jungle section Newhaven.jpg|Newhaven - enter gate/enter 2.gate for goodie/undead side respectively BanditCamp.gif|Bandit Camp (simple) Goldenhalls.jpg|Golden Halls - UD entrance Banditcamp.jpg|Bandit Camp (detailed) Twinkeepsofdevestatedtharn.jpg|Twin Keeps of Devastated Tharn (Tharnadia Ruins) Tharnpropermapca5.jpg|Tharn proper (Tharnadia Ruins) Oldquarteroftharnmapjy5.jpg|Old Quarter of Tharn (Tharnadia Ruins) Pharrvalleyswamp.jpg|Pharr Valley Swamp (Pharr Valley(Crushk Valley)) Desolate.jpg|Desolate (Master's Test ) Akovillage.jpg|Ako Village Nizari (2).jpg|Nizari (Continued/2) Nizari(seldon's).jpg|Nizari (Seldon's map) Twistedwoods (2).jpg|Twisted Wood(s) - connects to WS/rift and pinehollow Tt.jpg|Transparent Towers (off the coast of GC near Flann) - abbreviated TT Tentro.jpg|Tentro (Village) Twintowers (2).jpg|Twin Towers - abbreviated tt Evermeet Blackthorne.jpg|Blackthorne (Centaur Village) Darkfallforest.jpg|Darkfall Forest (Su's/Su-monsters) Myrabolus.jpg|Myrabolus Meopham.jpg|Meopham - connected to Lylr-Meop Banditcanyon.jpg|Bandit Canyon Lylrmeop.jpg|Lylr-Meop - connected to Meopham Hauntedwoods.jpg|Haunted Woods Forgottenforest.jpg|Forgotten Forest - contains wraparound rooms Longhollow.jpg|Longhollow (The Defense of Longhollow) TowerSorcery.jpg|Tower of High Sorcery Faerierealms.jpg|Faerie Realm(s) -incomplete Highmoor.jpg|Highmoor (Forest) Tos.jpg|Temple of the Sun (ToS) DarkmoreForest.jpg|Darkmore Forest (connected to quintaragon castle) Darkmore.jpg|Quintaragon Castle (connected to darkmore forest) Brokenbladetavern.jpg|Broken Blade Inn (Broken Blade Tavern) Mir.jpg|Coastal Highway (Dusty Highway & Mir Forest) - enter by going into north side of zone Khomani-Khan Battlefield map.png|Battlefields TribalOasis3.JPG|Tribal Oasis 2nd Wing TribalOasis2.JPG|Tribal Oasis 1st wing TribalOasisTop.JPG|Tribal Oasis Entrance/Central area HalfcutHills.jpg|Halfcut Hills MistyVale.jpg|Misty Chasm (misty vale) - partial map Aravne.jpg|(Forest city of) Aravne Trakkiamountains.jpg|Trakkia Mountains Icecrag Werrun.jpg|Werrun (Shop keeper sells amazing regenerative slabs of beef) Winterhaven.png|Winterhaven (Simple map) Winterhaven-page-001(1).jpg|Winterhaven (Detailed map) Teka2.jpg|Teka 2 (Section of Northern lakes, Tower of Teka) Cloisture.jpg|Holy cloister Icetower.jpg|Ice Tower Icecrag.jpg|Icecrag Castle -UD entrance Sevenoaks.jpg|Sevenoaks CityofBreale.jpg|(City of) Breale Depthsofduris.jpg|Depths of Duris (Alatorin) Undead Continent Headless.jpg|Headless Horde (Zalkapfaan) TempleofFire.JPG|Temple of Fire Tezcatlipoca.jpg|Tezcatlipoca Forgottenmansion.jpg|Forgotten Mansion Obsidiancitadel.jpg|Obsidian Citadel Newcavecity.jpg|New Cave City -UD Scorched.jpg|Scorched (The Scorched Valley) Nynethsstronghold.jpg|Ny'neth Stronghold Nynethstrongholdcontinued.jpg|Ny'neth Stronghold (continued) Evil Continent Sarmiz.jpg|Sarmiz (connected to Sarmiz Worms in UD) Temple of Lizizania (Partial).png|Temple of Lizizania (Partial) Orrak.jpg|Orrak Drustls.jpg|Drustl's Yerdonia (Enslaved) Kethrikkeep.jpg|Kethrick Keep -UD Knightstest.jpg|Knight's Test Ceothia.jpg|Ceothia Realmofbarovia.jpg|The Realm of Barovia (Bloodstone) Realmofbarovia(continued).jpg|The Realm of Barovia (continued, Bloodstone) Castleravenloft.jpg|Castle Ravenloft (Bloodstone) Prisonsofcarthapia.jpg|Prisons of Carpathia Valleyofthesnowogres.jpg|Valley of the Snow ogres (Snogres) Underdark SarmizWorms.JPG|Sarmiz Worms - connects to Sarmiz on EC Drst.jpg|Drst Lairofthegibberlingking.jpg|Gibberling (Lair of the Gibberling King) Newcavecity.jpg|New Cave City -UC Hoa.jpg|Hall of Ancients (HoA) Templeofearth.jpg|Temple of Earth Domainoflostsouls.jpg|Domain of Lost Souls (domain) Assorted (Elemental Planes/Islands etc.) Shaboath.jpg|shaboath (shaboath) Cityofbrass.jpg|charcoal palace (fire plane) Githzeraistronghold.jpg|Githzerai Stronghold (Venan'Trut) Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut (Plane of Air) Dragonnia.jpg|Dragonnia (Dragonnia) Apocolypsecastle.jpg|Apocalypse Castle (Shaboath) Charcoalpalace.jpg|Charcoal Palace (Plane of Fire) Negativematerialplane.jpg|Negative Material Plane Seakingdom.jpg|Sea Kingdom (Plane of Water) Jadeempire.jpg|The Jade Empire (Jade) Ultarium.jpg|Ultarium (Venan'Trut) Rogueplains.jpg|Rogue Plains (Venan'Trut) Myrlochvale.jpg|Myloch Vale (not sure where)